


till human voices wake us(we drown)

by orphan_account



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Identity Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just spills from his mouth, like a confession, his fucking cross to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	till human voices wake us(we drown)

“ _Freddy!”_

It just spills from his mouth, like a confession, his fucking cross to bear. He’s fucked it up big time, fucked it up with the LAPD, fucked it up with Larry, who looks at him in a sort of crestfallen way and it hits Freddy then, through the daze of pleasure that Larry doesn’t know Freddy Newandyke, the dirty fucking rat, the golden boy of the LAPD, Judas Iscariot in a cheap pretend suit from a moldy thrift store. He thinks Freddy is one of his hook-ups that he has to think of to get off with Larry and for a moment he thinks he should indulge that thought but the look on Larry’s face convinces him otherwise.

“’s my name, daddy. Freddy’s my name.”

“Well, nice to meet you, _Freddy_.” and the way Larry says his name as he thrusts slow down, in a low and husky way kills any of the regret he might have felt. He wants to pin Larry on the bed and blow him until Larry’s biting the back of his hand and moaning his name through his teeth, he wants to ride Larry in his car, bouncing in his lap, loving the way Larry looks at him like he’s the most exquisite thing in the world, bathed in sunlight, stars in his eyes.  “It’s a pretty name. A pretty name for my pretty boy. Daddy’s little sweetheart.”

Larry starts moving faster, deep and punishing and world-shattering and Freddy has never felt more like Freddy so he giggles, sweet like cinnamon and pulls Larry closer to him, as if he wants to be connected to every part of his body. The older man just snorts at the giggle, grabs hold of Freddy’s wrists and starts thrusting even harder, making Freddy cry and fall apart because he can finally be, he finally is and he doesn’t know what the fuck it even means but he loves it, loves every dirty minute of it, loves the way his name tumbles out of Larry’s mouth like a godless prayer, a filthy confession.

“Say it again, daddy. Oh, god say it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can post creamsicle prompts in the comments if you'd like


End file.
